Dancing With The Wolves
by EmilyLouisexx
Summary: Re-Written and Re-titled. Kirsty is invited to a Dance, but will she go as she fears Warren will find out. Kirsty/Adam.
1. I

***~Dancing with The Wolves~* **

Kirsty Clements was in bed, but she could not sleep, she could hear a noise in the background but she could not really work it out, she longed of it to be Adam, But no it was something much worse, it was Warren.

_Warren the man she had loved for all these years, Warren the man she had fallen in love this, Warren the handsome Fireman that had swept her off her feet. Warren the man that had thrown her to the floor that night, Warren the man that had promised her he was going to change. Warren the man who would never stop beating her up._

She could heard and feel his breathing getting closer and closer towards her, she wanted to get out of bed and run so fast but something was stopping her, her legs they just would not budge. She could hear her heart pounding, beating harder and harder knowing what was coming. She knew she couldn't take it anymore but why did she stay? Why didn't she just leave?

She felt his cold hands around her, he was choking her, ' You are cheating on me aren't you' She felt the bruises starting to form on her neck; she'd get questioned about them tomorrow. Then all a sudden, her phone started to vibe, She hoped and prayed it was the one good thing in her life at this moment in time. It was Adam, she wondered what he wanted currently, She stared at the phone for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted.

'Good Morning, Love A' She smiled at the phone and replied. 'Good Morning, How are you? K' She blushed and placed the phone on the side of the table whilst she stared at the sealing for a few minutes, She had a lot on her mind; Mostly of here her home. She didn't have to get up for another hour, but she wanted to keep herself busy. She had taken yet another bad beating last night that had ended with a few bruises here and there and a broken rib, she was sure of it. Images reminded her of the past events she needed to go and get some new glasses, they had been used last night and had been quite successful in bruising her, she made a mental note in her head to go get some after work. Looking behind her Warren was sound asleep and deciding to leave him that way she got up quietly trying not to wake him up. Successfully closing the door behind him she went into the bathroom, She had ample time to get ready. Staring at herself in the mirror she was very self conscious; she used to love her body, now it was just a constant reminder of her ugly she was. Warren Didn't care anymore else he wouldn't beat her up. All her friends were jealous when she was younger, saying that all her curves were in the right place and any man would die trying to get her attention.

"Something the matter love?" Kirsty jumped, Had she really been staring at the bruises for 10 minutes.

"You startled me, Nothings the matter,". She pulled the t-shirt over her head, trying to get the images out of her head from her bruising. Her heart started pounding again, Why could she never look at him the way she used too?

"This early?" he raised an eyebrow, she could feel his eyes going, staring at her straight through her head.

"Show me your phone" She panicked, where was her phone? Had she left it by the bed?

"What?" Kirsty was confused.

"Give me your phone" He grab her wrist the same wrist he had grabbed last night, the same one he had nearly broken last week.

" Its in there" She pointed to the bedroom and he had walked off into the Bedroom. Searching her pocket she remembered she had placed it in there when she grabbed her bag. Grabbing some toast on the way out she left the house before Warren had time to come back and get her. She sighed in relief as she walked down and out of the house.

Driving was out of the question, She preferred to walk, it'd help clear her head; she would be late but she had to much on her mind. Breathing in she inhaled the cold air that hit her lungs, it was nice to feel the cold breeze on her chest. It was a nice morning, the dew was still on the trees for it being so early, she knew it would be a lovely warm sunny day but she would rather work! Anything away from Warren; Maybe she would walk back through the park tonight.

...

Walking into Work, Adam looked around, she hadn't turned up yet? He mentally tutted, Tess wasn't going to be happy. Checking his phone, he saw she hadn't replied back to his earlier text. Placing his belongings into the locker and grabbing a quick drink, he walked over to the cubicles where he was working for the day with Tess.

" Adam have you seen Kirsty yet?" Tess questioned him as soon as she saw him walking through the door.

".." He had covered up for her so many times now, that it was getting hard to find an excuse.

"Have you seen Kirsty this morning?" This had to be the last straw, Adam thought. He tried to get it out of his mind but it wasn't working.

"No, Sorry Tess, I haven't heard from her" He might have lied a little bit but it wasn't that much, And technically speaking he hadn't.

"when and if you see her, tell her to come to my office" She turned on her heel and walked out through the cubicle, If Kirsty wasn't in trouble she was now.

"Will do Tess" Adam shouted over as she walked out. Sighing he walked out of the cubicles and towards the reception to find the first patient of the day.

"Morning Adam" Noel spoke Cheerfully as Adam walked over. Jay, Noel and big mac had been staring at the sheet for the last 10 minutes.

"What this?" Adam asked pointing towards the page.

"Just a Charity Dance, they are pulling up to raise some money" Jay replied. "Man, you all get to see my dance moves" He smiled, trying to look impressive as Ruth walked past.

"You coming Adam?" They all looked towards him.

"Why Not!" It was going to a good cause and he did enjoy a bit of dancing!

"Its going to be very entertaining" Big Mac joked as he walked up to the board

"It does and only £2 to get in and free drinks all night, it must be heaven" Jay joked.

" It must be" replied Adam. it did cross his mind if Kirsty was going to be there or not.

"Looks like everyone's coming, It's going to be great" Jay Replied.

"Hold on Kirsty's not on there" Noel checked.

"Its Noel who spots it first" Adam remembered that Noel had a crush on Kirsty, not that he was jealous he had competition, but still it made him feel a bit uneasy.

"Do you think she will be coming Adam" Jay asked.

"I'm not Sure" He replied..Under his breath he mumbled " I hope"


	2. II

***~Dancing With The Wolves~* **

**II**

_Whilst you sit here, looking towards the sky, life will still go on._

The Cold hit her chest hard, as Kirsty pulled her coat around her. It had been a frosty early morning, and the sun was just breaking through the clouds. She smiled as she could hear the early rising birds awakening to find their breakfast. Her phone vibed in her pocket, as she walked. Looking at it she shook her head 'Warren' Flipping up her phone she read what it said 'I'll be waiting for you when you get home' she sighed, it was the same every night, the daily beating, the constant threats and the pain that followed.

_Why had life become so difficult? Why did it have to be her? What excuse was she going to use this time._ These were the same thoughts that were arising through Kirsty's mind, and everyone at work had thought she was fine; in love with her husband, but she was far from that. Seeing Holby in the distance, she glanced down at her watch, she was late once again, she knew Tess was going to be after her blood now. As she got closer and closer to the ED, she wondered if she'd see Adam today.

If Prince Charming had been real, then Adam was his brother. He was kind, Caring and loyal. No, He didn't have a white horse or a shiny sword, but he had a heart, and a caring one too. Maybe that was it, maybe Adam was Kirsty's Prince Charming, but that had to be real and Fairy tales were not real **Here. **Kirsty remembered the first time she had ever thought of him in that way, it was when she was dealing with a patient called Simone Lewis, they had both reached out of the phone together and touched each others fingertips, this had sent sparks up both of them but no-one said a word. He had also calmed her down before trying to hit Simone's 'Angry' Mother.

There had been many more times after that, she could of stood there all day thinking about them but she had work to do. Creeping up in her mind, images flashed from last nights beating, _Glass, makeup streaming down her face, blood, the taste of it. _She had tried so hard to help him get help, but he just wouldn't listen. Looking down at the wrist for the second time today she knew she'd need to go to the toilet and foundation it over so she wouldn't get questioned. _It seemed everyday had an excuse._

...

Adam looked at his phone for the tenth time, he had sent Kirsty text messages and rung her to see if she was alright, he know she would be but he wanted it to be confirmed by himself. Adam dialled Kirsty's number again and waiting for the answer machine _What happened if she was hurt? What happened if she had left? What Happened if..._ There had been so many 'What happened if's' in his head that he wondered What happened if Kirsty was ok. He shook his head he wasn't working. '_Hi this is Kirsty please leave a message' _there was no answer. _If she wasn't coming here, then he was going there._

Adam wasn't thinking straight, maybe a little bit crazy but he had a feeling...and a **bad **one at that. Driving towards Kirsty's house, he parked his blue car and walked up towards the doors of the house. It seems awfully quiet. Knocking on the door he waited for it to be answered, Expecting Kirsty, he smiled...He was wrong.

Standing at the door, Warren Stood, not looking very well. He was paler than usual and had to lean over to hold his own weight.

"Hi I'm Adam Trueman From Holby ED, do you know where Kirsty is, She...Is very late?" Adam tried to keep his professional side, but he knew Warren wouldn't believe him.

"I know who you are." Warren breathed out.

"where's Kirsty? Is she Sick?" It was too quiet, maybe a little to quiet even if she was sick.

"She ain't here" He Replied "Anyway...Why do you care?" Warren tilted his head to one side.

"I work with Kirsty...I was worried because she hasn't turned up yet" Adam might have let it slipped a little,

"Well Leave the worrying to me, Yeah? She is my wife after all" Adam Looked straight at Warren, and knew he wasn't joking.

"I..." Adam didn't know what to say.

You leave my Wife alone yeah, or you will get it". Adam knew Warren had problems with his muscles, but he still felt edgy near him. Looking over Warren's shoulder he had noticed -only slightly- some blood on the floor, maybe he had been mistaken, but it did look like blood. He knew something wasn't right.

"Warren, I'm not, We are just friends...Work Colleagues? Adam repeated.

Warren didn't answer.

"STAY OUT OF OUR PROBLEMS" and with that Warren slammed the door shut.

Adam didn't like to admit, but he seemed slightly threatened by Warren. He wondered where Kirsty had got too. Getting back into the car, Adam drove back. He did start to wonder why Warren had doubted him on being more than friends with Kirsty. _Had she done this before? Had she cheated on him ;but then she wasn't the cheating type. And he had said problems? Were there problems between the two of them._

Walking up to the Colleague Room, he placed his coat back on the stand and went to make another coffee. Caffeine seemed to wake him up and it was a good job as he needed it this morning. Adam sat back in the chair and looked out the window, _Where are you _he thought and continued to think. His mind was on Kirsty, His heart would flutter as he started to think of her, but she already had a man in her life and one she loved dearly - Well he thought she did- Finishing the drink, and placing it near the table, it was time to get back to work.

"Adam Re-sus now Please" Nick Jordan was behind him but there was no Kirsty "Where's Nurse Clements?"

"I saw her walking to the hospital", Tess spoke walking over.

"She what? She walked from her house? That's a good 15 minute walk from her house." Jay Questioned but shrugged it off. Adam didn't want to tell anyone he went to their house. "Some things wrong Tess" he muttered under his breath that only she could here.

...

Kirsty walked into the ED with a reassuring face hoping that Tess wouldn't be mad at her for being late again. Giving a smile to Noel she hoped she'd get stuck in before Tess had chance to notice her not being there. Walked up towards the desk, she saw Big Mac looking at her then looking down at his watch, she knew she was late and she knew Tess would be on to her like a tone of bricks. Kirsty sneaked into the staff room to tidy up, she was glad to get out away from all the loudness.

Kirsty started with her make-up, she needed to get rid of all the bruise on her face, before anyone could see them. Plastering herself with very dark foundation, the effect had hidden her bruised cheek a charm and one of her wrists. Kirsty attempted to put her Scrubs on, with difficulty as Jay and Tess walked in.

She Inhaled and cried out a little.

"Kirst...Are you ok?" He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled towards him.

"I'm really sorry Tess".

"Kirsty, You are going to have to be on time in the future if you want to keep your job". She looked down at the floor.

"Tess, I will I promise" She looked up, Tess turned on her heel.

" 5 minutes Kirsty, then your in Cubicles with Adam" Kirsty shook her head and fixed her hair.

" Did your car break down?" Jay asked Curiously.

"No, Why?" Kirsty Replied not thinking straight.

"Why did you walk then?" He spoke again, asking to many Questions.

"I...Just Fancied it" She smiled. Tess had walked out only leaving Her and Jay in there.

"Kirst, I'm not stupid! Why would you walk when you have a broken Rib?" Jay walked and came closer. " I saw the way you walked in here and trying to put your scrubs on...You wanna' talk 'bout it?" Kirsty inhaled sharply.

"There is nothing to talk about, I was horse playing with Nita and she kicked me. Please Don't tell anyone Jay. They can't know about my Rib please" Se walked over to him and was holding on for dear life. "Please" She whispered again, he could tell she was pleading him too.

"Ok Kirst" He smiled and pulled her into the hug.

Walking into the Colleague room Adam felt a slight bit jealous towards Jay as he Hugged her. "Kirst Hey" Adam smiled towards her. "I've been lo-" He stopped, He didn't want to tell her he had been at her house this morning. He knew he could ask more questions later.

"Hey Kirsty, you pick? cubicle two or cubicle 4 " She looked at Jay "I'll take cubicle two thanks" She smiled and walked her way down to the cubicle. She noticed that Adam was in there with a patient.

"Hello Nurse Clements" He smiled and her heart jumped.

"Dr Trueman, who is this then?" The girl looked at Kirsty and smiled.

"This girl was found being beaten up from her parents. Bruising on Her Cranium and Chest" Kirsty looked at the poor girl, she was in such a state. The girl was merely a teenager, she was shaking and quite pale.

"Sorry Adam, I can't do this". Kirsty ran out of the hospital;she needed some fresh air.

"Kirst?" Jay said as he watched her leave, confused.

"Kirsty? What? Wait?... Jay can you take over!" Adam followed her. she got outside the ED; she held her breath and exhaled sharply.

"Kirst...what was that all about, you can't Ju-" She was crying and in a state at least.

"I just needed some air" he held out his arms for a hug, he might have been a tad harsh on her.

"I went to your house this morning to find you, because we were all worried, I was" She pushed him back.

"Adam why did you do that" Her head started to pound.

There was an akward silence between them.

"Was Warren there, did he say anything, what did you say? Tell me exactly what you said " She needed to know, anything, everything.

"I-" He didn't know what to say. _That he had seen the state of Warren, that he had seen Blood on the floor._

"I have to go Home, Now"

"What? Kirst you can't"

" I have too" She pulled away again.

He knew that there was something wrong.

"We've got to get back in there, you can't go home...Please" she looked deep into his eyes.

"Ok" She smiled slightly.

Kirsty and Adam walked back in and helped the little girl. Walking out of the cubicle and into the Colleague she sat down.

"You did really well with that little girl Kirst" She turned around to find Adam.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"She was so scared" Jay came in after him. "It was a miracle she came in when she did or else, she could have been a lot worse."

There was a silence.

"Who wants a Cuppa?" Kirsty finally asked after dealing with patients, it had been a boring day consisting of drunks, cuts and a man who had dropped a Iron on his toe.

"Say, Have you noticed the board yet Kirst"? Jay spoke as he sat down.

"No?" She said placing the kettle on.

"You know the Charity dance we are all invited to? Adam put in.

"Never knew anything about"... Kirsty knew all along that she couldn't go, even if she wanted to. _She just had to think of an excuse again._

"Aw Kirst, Come on Everyone knew about it" Noel Whined.

"Well...I didn't" Placing sugar in the mugs.

"You thinking of coming?" Noel asked, testing the waters.

"Can't!" she spoke to quickly.

"How come?" He questioned.

"Urm... Swimming with Nita!" _Breath Kirsty Breath...Think of another excuse._

"Thought that was on a Wednesday Night?" Adam joined in.

"." Kirsty was stuck what could she say "I'll See what I can do"

Adam put a reassuring face on, "Kirsty No Butts, Your coming Out That Night, even if Me and Jay have to Drug you, gag you, and Drag you! Your coming out with us"

"We will see." She spoke quietly. At least if they thought she was coming it was half an excuse.

Once the Shift had finished and Kirsty had de-scrubbed, she grabbed her items and said her goodbyes. She had only just made it out of the doors when Adam ran up behind her.

"Did you want a lift?"

"No, Thanks" She smiled. " See you tomorrow." She started to walk. He noticed a single tear drop slowly down her cheek. He wished she'd tell him what was going on in her life. It was always this time of day when she started to go quiet and he just wanted to know what was up. Maybe he'd ask Jay about it tomorrow, She seemed to speak to him more.

It had been about an hour before Adam had text Kirsty, but he didn't want to seem like he was the pushy type. He just simply put.  
>'I Hope your ok, A' She had been walking back still in the dark, wanting this night to end quick like the others, she had got the text and smiled and simply replied.<p>

**_'I'll be sleeping with the Wolves tonight'_**

...


	3. III

***~Dancing With The Wolves~* **

_Dancing with fire, will get you burnt_

_III_

_'_What?' he replied, she had really thought it through, she shouldn't have sent the text, there would be questions tomorrow. Walking through the park it was getting late and the sun was setting in the horizon. A peaceful red. Even though she knew it wouldn't be a peaceful one. He didn't understand... he would never understand what she was going through, even though he was always there for her. That's what she didn't understand, he didn't know anything but he was always there for a helping hand or someone to talk too. He was too nice to her and all she ever did was snap at him. She did care even if she didn't show it at times there was always a space for him in her heart.

The dreaded moment has come. Kirsty walk into her house and was greeted by Warren and Nita. She placed her keys and her bag on the stairs for easy access just in case. Walking into the Kitchen, she kissed Nita on the cheek and greeted Warren.

"Hi Love" She smiled and spoke Quietly.

"Have a good day?" He spoke short, another beating was on its way.

"Yeah thanks" She forced a weak smile, but then her phone started to vibrate constantly.

"You going to answer that?" She looked Down to see it was Adam. She prayed Warren wouldn't say anything.

"Nope" She placed the phone back in her pocket, trying to Ignore it.

"Why, who is it?" Good o'd protective Warren he could never let anything go.

"It's ED that's all" Finally after 2 minutes of it buzzing, it finally stopped. Sitting Next down to Nita, Kirsty ate and drank her Coffee.

"Surely you should answer that?" Warren Pushed.

"Nope, I'm not on shift anymore." She started to shake, she knew where this was going.

"Who is it? You're lying... you would answer it if it was them" He grabbed her phone, she didn't know why she had stayed with him.

"Who is this Adam" He barked she came out of thought.

"Is this Adam that came around the house this morning? He's nice isn't he" Kirsty started to cry. Why did it have to happen now of all times/

"He's just a good friend" she called out, she knew it would make no difference. It would never make a difference.

"I bet he's a good friend... you stupid cow your cheating on me" He was bright red and went to grab her hair.

"Are you serious Warren?" She tried to mumble out.

She realized she was lying on the floor and was shaking, shaking that her life pended on it, she could hear the clock ticking away, After every 15 seconds she would either feel a punch or a kick, it winded her. Kirsty went in and out of conciseness.

'Lets just get it over with' Was the last thing she said before falling into Darkness.

All night Nita could hear her mum screaming, why was her dad so horrible to her mum?. she didn't understand the world but she knew he was jealous, jealous of that doctor Dr Trueman, Adam his name could see why her dad was upset because Adam was flirty which meant he would flirt with her mum. But that meant he would hurt her mum even more, if he knew that.

Nita just wished it would all stop, why couldn't she be in a normal family, her mum wouldn't give him a chance. Warren called Kirsty a lot of words that Nita had never heard before, maybe it wasn't her mum's fault, but he just got so angry. She feel asleep crying, crying like most nights.

...

Walking up she could hear the early morning birds going about there business. She looked at the time it was 8am, she had half an hour before she needed to leave for school. She got up and got dressed, doing her makeup and hair as she went along. It seemed awfully quiet, and she hadn't received any texts either. Walking down the stairs she walked into the Kitchen where Warren was clearing up last nights beating.

"where's Mum?" She asked confused.

"How should I know?" He replied, annoyed that he had to clean the mess. Nita wondered where she would be, she had ran out late lastnight and hadn't returned. Looking around she found Kirsty's phone in the bag and her carkeys, so she knew she hadn't gone far. _What happened if she was seriously hurt? What is she was... _Nita didn't really know what to think. Walking out the house she tried to Ring Kirsty, but it went onto her answerphone. Trying on her mum's phone she rang Adam.

"Adam?"

"Kirsty, I tried Callin-?" Adam was confused he didn't know who it was.

"Adam its Nita, Kirsty's daughter" Adam knew that something was wrong.

"what's wrong? He started to panic, dread filled his mind.

"Adam I can't explain please help me she's gone she got hurt last night and was unconscious" Nita explained so quickly that she hardly had time to breathe.

"Nita don't panic, I'll go look, don't worry I will find her I'll ring you asap if I do" Adam really was the knight that her mum had be saying.

...

_'I have loved you since we were 18' _She couldn't remember the time she had first stopped Loving Warren._ 'Long before we both thought the same thing' They were in love 13 years ago, they had loved each other so much, yet now she had felt nothing but hate towards him. Maybe that was the answer, maybe she deserved this. Maybe she had deserved all the beatings all the arguments...but she had been a good wife._

Watching the sun rise, she felt the sun hit her face as she got up off the bench. She had slept on it all night, watching the stars go by, hoping, praying for a miracle. But nothing had happened, she didn't see nothing or feel anything, except hatred towards Warren.

'_Where do broken Hearts go?' _Certainly not on a bench or looking at stars waiting for miracles to happen.

...

"Adam, where are you going?" Jay called behind him.

"Something's happened to Kirsty, I got a call from her daughter" He rushed out, he was finding her/

"What Happened?" He called out.

"I need to go find her Jay, she's gone. if she comes here. Ring me" There was no stopping him.

Adam wondered where he could start looking for her? her home? Her route to work? Holby was a city, there was no chance in finding her in a few minutes Adam thought to himself. He was just about to give up hope when He noticed her stumbling up the street.

"Kirsty are you alright?" She looked up and saw her knight in shining armor come to her rescue.

"Adam what are you doing, I fine I'm just walking to work" She mumbled out, she was cold and tired.

" I got a call from Nita, she had your phone? If you were coming to work surely you would have brought it? Come on get in the car and ring Nita tell her your ok she's worried sick. Let's get you cleaned up when we get to ED". He put his arm around her and walked her to the car, sitting in she relaxed in his company.

There was an awkward silence when Adam Replied. "Kirsty what that on your arm?" Kirsty looked and saw a black bruise forming. - Another Bruise.

She never knew what to say to him. He always asked the same thing _"what's that"_ and she always had to lie to him, but now she was running out of ideas. She thought for a minute. "its nothing Adam really, you don't need to fuss." he looked at her with his 'are you sure" expression. He knew she was lying. Kirsty started to panic and her breathing started to get faster and shorter.

"Kirsty...Calm down"

"I...I... Can't Breath"

Adam pulled over the car and knew for a instance that she was having a panic attack. He started to rub her arm. "Deep Breaths Kirst... Come on.. Nice and slow". After a couple of Minutes Kirsty's breathing had slower down and back to its normal heart rate.

" right we're needed in the ED, we will talk about his later"

"it's not that important Adam" She sighed. Questions that needed answers.

_Shadows come with the pain, your running from,_

_Love was something you never heard enough_

_Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out,_

_How to fix up a heart that I let down. _


End file.
